Yin Yangs and Ferris Wheels
by Nonagon2234
Summary: "Touko! Touko! Touko!" Annoyed she looked up "What?" he grins holding in his snickers "HI!" she sighed smacking herself in the head with her hand. Why did her rival turned boyfriend have to be so excitable...  Little excerpts of Ferris Wheel Shipping!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **SPOILERS FOR END OF THE GAME.(**even though I'm taking some liberties**) **I beat Pokemon Black today and this came to mind. N is a really great character and I truly hope to see more of him. N's pretty ellipsey I wish that was a word cause hot damn does he use ellipses a lot. Gonna be little short excerpts about ferriswheelshipping which is pretty rad.

"I heard the voices of your Pokemon, and they shocked me... Why do these Pokemon claim to be... fond of you? They said they wanted to be with you..." He walks forward, his feet barely making a sound on the lush blue carpet. He looks back and shakes his head eyes filled with frustration "...I couldn't comprehend. That there were Pokemon in this world who liked people... I had no knowledge of such Pokemon until that moment..." He paused the conflict in him showing by the expression on his face. "And from then on, as my journey continued, my feelings swayed... Pokemon and people were all selflessly joining their hearts to help each other... So I wanted to fight you, to ascertain my belief... I wanted to face you as a fellow hero. That I desired..." She hadn't missed the last part, did He mean it the way She wished?

He continues to walk wrenching his hands. She follows uncertainly it was unlike him to be so disheartened. He quickly moves in front of her. Green eyes locking with blue, He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shut his eyes for a moment then began to speak again "I considered only Pokemon... No, only those Pokemon I had known even... I should not have opposed you, surrounded by all those Pokemon you had met..." He moves closer to the large hole in the wall that Zekrom had made. He stared thoughtfully out into the brightness of day. "Well, the Champion has forgiven me, but... What I do now will be up to me to decide..." He threw he pokeball, Zekrom emerged and swept the room with its red eyes. She knew what he was going to do. She ran at him her arms wrapping around his waist as he stumbled for steady ground. Burying her face into his back She whispered "Please don't go N..." He smiles softly, gently removing her arms He turns around. She stares at him, eyes heartbroken. He considered her a friend. the only human one for the record. He reaches out to her and She runs into his arms. Maybe this world wasn't as bad as He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

N was confused, why did these Pokemon like this girl so much? That didn't seem right... The tiny Oshawott or Revolver sung its trainers praises, who would call their Pokemon revolver? Was he missing a joke or something? But still N was perplexed, he wasn't sure if he was thrilled that someone treated their Pokemon well or that well he didn't know. It was foreign to him like a new language or a new place. N continued to mull it over, maybe people weren't as bad as the Pokemon from his childhood had said. He felt something paw at his leg, he looks down to see the Purrloin he had caught rubbing against his legs, its purple fur shining strangely in the afternoon light. He bent down at started to stroke its head, it purred as he scratched its ears. What was he going to do with that girl.. Touko wasn't it? N decided he needed to stop thinking about it, he had a dream after all. He had to get the first badge in Striaton City, the purple cat interrupted his thoughts by digging its nails into his thigh. Smiling he whispered "Wanna go home?" It responded with a gentle cry _Yes!_ He nodded, on his way to Striaton he released it. Dark green eyes peered at him as he released the Purrloin. "You can go home now." It meowed again, but he could hardly find words in the noise. It scampered off something in its mouth gleaming, wait a second... It took 20 bucks from him. Sighing aloud he shook his head, he had to get to Striaton But he needed Pokemon to battle the leader.

Guilt flooded him, he didn't want to enslave anymore Pokemon. But for now he would have to and if he kept up with releasing them it would be alright. N stuck his hands in his pockets and strolled down the simple path. He could hear the cries of the Pidove and the shrill barks of Lillipups. Yawning he glanced around, other than the cries of Pokemon and distant chatter of passerby it was peaceful. It wouldn't hurt to rest, just for a moment. N walked over to a tree, the shade pleasant he slumped against the bark. Tipping his hat over his eyes, he settled to sleep. 

Hey guys! The Revolver Oshawott stems from Metal Gear Solid, because it sounds like Ocelot it seemed funny at the time OK? Also Purrloins according to their dex entry, they act cute and then steal from you. I bet N would be pretty chill if that happened. But for the sake of this hes distressed because the player character took his money after winning. I notice I give N a lot of attention, mostly because I'm not sure how to write Touko/Hilda. 


End file.
